callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M1 Irons
The M1 Irons is a DLC weapon in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare; it is a revolver classified under Special Primary Weapons. It was released on May 5th on Xbox Consoles, and will on a later date for PlayStation Consoles, and PC.http://charlieintel.com/2015/05/04/new-m1-irons-revolver-available-may-5th-on-xbox-for-free/ Description The M1 Irons is a high damage weapon. At any range shorter than 20 meters, it will deal 52 damage, resulting in a two shot kill. At any range between 20 meters and 30 meters, it will deal 34 damage, resulting in a three shot kill. Any range longer than 30 meters will make the M1 Irons deal 33 damage, resulting in a four shot kill (three headshot kill). It is important to note that the M1 Irons will always kill in one-shot in the Hardcore game modes, unless using a damage-decreasing variant. The M1 Irons fires at 600 RPM, which isn't very high, but it's far from bad. It should also be noted that the M1 Irons has low penetration, meaning that it is not recommended to shoot through walls with this revolver. The M1 Irons is a bizarre weapon when it comes to accuracy. Actual recoil is extremely low and is easily manageable due to almost no viewkick or gunkick, but the iron sights are inconsistent on platforms. On next gen consoles, the iron sights are very clear, but they may sometimes lack clarity for long ranges due to no zoom enhancement. The last-gen iron sights are more cluttered, as the tactical rail is placed on top of the weapon at all times, making it harder to aim the weapon as a whole. The aim-assist range of the M1 Irons is also extremely low, meaning that aim is mostly dependent on the player, and may cause more shots to miss than usual. The M1 Irons has extremely bizarre handling traits. The weapon's raise time is extremely slow, at 700 milliseconds, as the player must go through an animation of swinging the weapon around their finger. However, the drop time is extremely fast, at 200 milliseconds. This makes it much more oriented to being used as a primary, and less so as a secondary (though one can use Fast Hands to alleviate this). The hip-fire cone is very small on the M1 Irons, and using the Akimbo attachment has little detriment to this extreme hip-fire accuracy. The M1 Irons reloads pretty fast, and its Reload Cancel speed is very fast. Speed reloading isn't as efficient due to how fast it is to reload cancel. The M1 Iron's biggest weakness is its magazine capacity, limited to only six rounds. This severely limits its performance against multiple enemies, as Extended Mags is absent due to its revolver nature, and that reloads will be frequent. It is highly recommended to have a secondary for serial engagements, as the player is likely to be forced into a reload if using the M1 Irons against multiple enemies. The M1 Irons has a unique assortment of attachments, due to its revolver nature. The optical attachments aren't immediately necessary, but can be useful in order to give the player a zoom advantage or extra clarity. The Laser Sight is largely unnecessary, as the M1 Irons already has an extremely tight hip-fire cone to begin with. The Parabolic Microphone can be useful when playing in Core game modes, as it easily exposes players using a Suppressor. Akimbo is a great attachment for the M1 Irons, as it retains its great hip-fire cone, and doesn't have a rate of fire penalty, unlike other pistols. This makes the M1 Irons' hip-fire performance double, and is accurate enough to be used up to medium range. The Tactical Knife can be a very useful attachment if a player is forced to reload in heated combat, as it can help in getting a stab on the enemy. Advanced Rifling increases the two-shot kill range out to 25 meters, and increases the three-shot kill range out to 37 meters. This attachment is extremely useful in order to get the maximum potential damage output out of the M1 Irons, and it pairs nicely with Akimbo. Quickdraw Grip is a very useful attachment in order to swiftly aim the M1 Irons when necessary. This can put gunfights in favor of the player with relative ease. In conclusion, the M1 Irons is an extremely potent weapon that can easily pick off stray enemies. In one-on-one situations, the M1 Irons can easily win a gunfight for a player. However, its small six-shooter magazine make the M1 Irons a terrible weapon to rely upon for serial engagements, as the player is near-guaranteed to be forced into a reload and have their life jeopardized. Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Auto Focus Sight *Target Enhancer *ACOG Scope *Laser Sight *Parabolic Microphone *Akimbo *Tactical Knife *Advanced Rifling *Quickdraw Grip Supply Drop Variants Gallery M1 Irons AW.png|First person view M1 Irons iron sights AW.png|Iron sights M1 Irons reloading AW.png|Reloading Trivia *Michael Condrey had previously teased the weapon on Twitter, saying in one tweet, "Q: If Jonathan Irons was rolling in an S&D match on Solar, what would he be packing? A: The elite M1 Irons Outlaw." *Even though the weapon is a handgun, it is listed as a Primary weapon, under the Special category. *The M1 Irons' variants (excluding the Royalty variant) make references to stereotypical cowboy and wild west terms. *In reality, the M1 Irons is actually the the LeMat Revolver, both of which are similar to each other in many ways. References Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Specials